Je suis, j'existe
by Milhoute
Summary: Sur P7X-983, le colonel O'Neill et le major Samantha Carter sont frappés par une étrange machine qu'ils ont observée ensemble… Rien de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartient.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir, voici une aventure SG-1 dédicacée à Demetra83 qui a beaucoup écrit pour Stargate SG-1 et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire après tout ce que j'ai lu de son cru, très bon anniversaire! Bonne lecture à tous!**

Le vortex se fermait alors derrière eux. A peine arrivée sur P7X-983, l'équipe de SG-1 commença par jeter un œil autour d'eux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Puisque rien ne semblait les menacer, la troupe commença sa marche direction l'édifice, avançant prudemment car la planète semblait inanimée, la sonde n'avait révélée aucun danger apparent, mais ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier voyage qui semblait s'annoncer bien et qui finalement tournait au cauchemar. Le bâtiment se trouvait face à la porte des étoiles, à quelques kilomètres de là.

O'Neill, ayant chaussé ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette kaki, comme à son habitude, leva la tête afin de constater que la lumière du soleil de cette planète déclinait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il choisit d'ôter les lunettes de son nez, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il espérait arriver rapidement aux bâtiments et ne pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une mauvaise surprise, celui-ci les abriterait le temps pour eux de faire les recherches que Daniel Jackson et le major Carter voulaient réaliser.

Daniel quant à lui était fasciné par la structure ultra-moderne de l'édifice, il se disait que la civilisation qui l'avait construit devait être plus en avance sur les technologies terriennes, qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une construction des Anciens et que par conséquent, il en apprendrait de plus belle sur eux. Il trouvera certainement quelque chose d'intéressant en matière de traduction à l'intérieur et pourquoi pas une nouvelle machine révolutionnaire. C'est avec entrain tout en restant vigilant qu'il mettait un pas devant l'autre.

Le major Carter se trouvait à la gauche du colonel O'Neill, son P-90 à la main, tout comme son colonel. Comme bonne militaire, elle avançait d'un pas silencieux et prêtait attention aux moindres bruits qui pourraient lui indiquer une attaque imminente.

Teal'c fermait la marche, il jetait des regards à droite et à gauche, sa lance Goa'uld dans la main.

L'équipe SG-1 ne rencontra rien d'anormal ni de dangereux sur leur chemin. Arrivés aux bâtiments, les deux militaires et le guerriers Jaffa s'occupèrent de sécuriser la zone et d'installer le campement, pendant que Daniel Jackson sortait son matériel, commençait à prendre des photos, à essayer de comprendre les signes écrits sur les parois des murs, comme à son habitude. Lorsque Daniel était dans ses recherches, il était excité, comme un enfant avec un nouveau jouet le lendemain de Noël.

Une drôle de colonne servait de pilier au milieu de la pièce, transparente et sculptée minutieusement avec des écritures que Daniel ne reconnaissait pas sur le moment. Une lumière multicolore semblaient jaillir de sa base et remontée le long de la colonne, illuminant de la même façon la pièce dans laquelle toute l'équipe se trouvait.

Lorsque Jack termina d'installer le campement, celui-ci regarda ce qui l'entourait. Tout autour de lui des murs entiers d'écriture anciennes lui faisait sentir que sa mission allait durer un moment, car Daniel Jackson semblait passionné, il prenait déjà des notes dans un carnet qu'il avait apporté. Le major Carter quant à elle semblait fascinée par cette colonne lumineuse. Était-ce une arme ? Servait-elle à quelque chose ? Avait-elle seulement une fonction décorative ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais le colonel O'Neill trouvait cela beau. Il s'approcha de son major qui tournait autour de la colonne et se positionna juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du pilier, regardant à travers. Il avait posé ses mains autour de ses yeux afin de concentrer tout son regard sur ce qui se passait à travers la surface qui semblait être du cristal.

« Je vous vois Carter ! » Dit-il comme s'il jouait comme un enfant.

Le major Carter l'imita et plaça également ses mains autour des yeux pour ne laisser entrer aucune autre image dans sa vue que celle du colonel la regardant de l'autre côté de la paroi. Ils se sourirent. Soudain, sans vraiment trop comprendre ce qui se passait, ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit sourd, comme si une arme électrique se chargeait et s'apprêtait à tirer. Sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'écarter de la colonne, celle-ci projeta comme un flash à hauteur de leurs yeux et Jack et Sam se retirèrent brusquement, ébloui par la lumière brusquement trop intense pour pouvoir la supporter. Jack se frotta les yeux : curieusement, il voyait comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucune sensation d'avoir souffert la lumière éblouissante d'un gigantesque flash.

_Merde alors, quelle lumière!_ « ça va Major ? »

« Oui mon colonel. Et vous ?»_ Comment ça se fait que je vois normalement alors que je devrais être aveuglée ?_

« Moi aussi, c'est bizarre mais je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir vu un flash, je vois normalement. »

« Moi aussi mon colonel. Daniel, Teal'c, vous avez vu ça ?

-Vu quoi Sam ? »

Daniel était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il écrivait dans son carnet de notes qu'il ne semblait avoir remarqué aucun flash, rien. Quant à Teal'c, celui-ci n'était pas dans la pièce, il était sorti afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune menace à l'extérieur.

« Le flash qui a jailli de la colonne Daniel.

-Non, je regrette Jack, je n'ai rien vu, pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien. »

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire, puisque pour le moment, ni le colonel, ni le major ne ressentaient des conséquences du flash.

« Vous avancez dans vos recherches Daniel ? Vous pouvez nous dire ce que c'est que cette colonne au milieu.

-Je n'en suis qu'au début de mes recherches Jack, je ne sais pas grand-chose… d'après ce que j'ai lu, ce bâtiment a été construit dans le but de protéger la colonne en cristal qui se trouve en son centre. La civilisation qui a écrit ses textes utilise un dialecte mélangeant plusieurs langues anciennes terriennes, c'est fascinant.

-Oui, enfin on n'est pas la pour lire des textes, sinon j'aurais pris un abonnement à la bibliothèque… (le major Carter sourit à la remarque de son supérieur). A quoi sert cette colonne ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils tellement à la protéger ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais d'après ce qu'est écrit sur ce pan de mur, il s'agirait d'un appareil permettant de communiquer… beaucoup plus ancien que la civilisation, ils s'en servaient pour rester en contact…

-C'est un téléphone en gros.

-Euh… ben… oui, en quelque sorte. Mais je n'ai pas fini de lire, j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour ça.

-Il fait nuit O'Neill, il serait sage de rester dans ce bâtiment et de contacter le SG-C demain.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Teal'c. Eh bien, vous entendez Daniel, il semblerait que vous ayez gagné du temps pour lire vos petites histoires avant de vous endormir. »

Le major Carter sourit de nouveau, le colonel aimait bien taquiner l'archéologue sur son terrain.

_Bon j'espère qu'on va se grouiller quand même, parce que j'en ai ras le bol de ces traductions qui n'en finissent pas moi ! Quand je pense qu'en d'autres circonstances je pourrais voir le match de hockey en sirotant une bière peinard chez moi._

« Mon colonel, vous ne devriez pas dire ça, Daniel pourrait vous entendre et se vexer.

-Je n'ai rien dit Carter.

-Ah si, vous venez de dire que vous vouliez voir un match de hockey à la télé. »

-J'ai dit quelque chose moi ? _Il me semblait l'avoir pensé uniquement._

« Oui, vous l'avez dit. » _Honnêtement, moi aussi j'aimerais rentrer et continuer mes recherches sur le Naquadah, si seulement inverser les polarités suffisaient à connecter les atomes de Naquadah et provoquer une friction de…_

« Oh je vous en prie Carter, gardez vos hypothèses pour vous, je n'y comprends rien moi au Naquadah. » _La seule raison pour laquelle je vais à ton labo ma belle, c'est pour te voir toi, pas pour ces avancés technologiques dont j'en apprendrais suffisamment rapidement en salle de briefing._

Sam se retourna vers le colonel O'Neill, elle se mit à rougir… Jack ne comprenait pas la réaction. _Pourquoi Samantha rougit-elle en lui disant que ça me fatigue tous ces calculs ?_

« Mon colonel, pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? » _Ce n'est pas très militaire._

« Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je ne vous ai pas appelé par votre prénom.

-Mais si, vous m'avez reproché de faire des calculs tout haut. Si je l'ai fait, excusez-moi, c'était hors de ma volonté. » _Je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand je parle de mes recherches._

« En effet. » _Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me rendre utile moi… je devrais rejoindre Teal'c dehors histoire de voir si tout va bien._

« Bonne idée, moi je vais essayer de trouver d'où vient cette lumière qui provient de la colonne. »

Chacun de l'équipe avait son occupation. Ils mangèrent et lorsque l'heure de dormir arriva, chacun prit son quart afin de surveiller le camp, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le lendemain, Jack – qui avait pris le dernier quart réveilla son équipe.

« Carter, il est l'heure de se lever. » _Ce que tu peux être mignonne quand tu te réveilles Carter._

Le major Carter était en train de s'étirer quand elle entendit ce que dit Jack, estomaqué qu'il ose dire cela en mission, devant toute l'équipe SG-1 et sans la moindre apparence d'avoir commis un lapsus, Samantha demanda brusquement : « Je vous demande pardon mon colonel ? »

« Je dis qu'il est temps de se lever, le soleil est en train de se lever aussi et plus tôt on aura recommencé avec les recherches, plus tôt on les aura terminé, et on pourra rentrer à la base. J'ai demandé à Teal'c d'assurer la sécurité du camp pendant que je vais retourner à la porte des étoiles donner des nouvelles au général.

-Mon colonel, je viens avec vous alors, vous n'allez pas partir seul.

-Non, non, non, vous restez là Carter et vous continuez vos recherches. La planète semble inhabitée, je ne pense courir le moindre danger, je serai revenu d'ici quelques heures. On reste en contact radio au cas où de toutes façons.

-Bien mon colonel. » Il était inutile de chercher à faire changer d'avis le colonel O'Neill et Samantha Carter le savait bien, il s'agissait d'un ordre de son supérieur et elle devait le suivre. _Faites bien attention à vous mon colonel, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, je sais me défendre. » Et il partit.

L'équipe resta encore quelques heures dans le bâtiment à faire des recherches puis ils décidèrent de rentrer, Daniel avait suffisamment de photos du site pour pouvoir continuer à travailler sur ses traductions de retour à la base et même si la planète semblait calme, il valait mieux rester prudent.

De retour à la porte des étoiles, le major Carter composa les coordonnées de la Terre, et le colonel O'Neill envoya le signal de SG-1 afin que l'iris soit ouvert au moment où ils franchiraient la porte. Comme à son habitude, l'équipe fut accueilli par des militaires prêts à ouvrir le feu si jamais il y avait le moindre danger à la traversée de la porte. Voyant que SG-1 semblait rentrer calmement, les militaires baissèrent leurs armes au signal du général Hammond qui accueillit ses hommes. A peine arrivé, les quatre membres de l'équipe durent se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour passer des tests. Le Docteur Fraiser ne trouvant rien d'anormal à leur état de santé, elle donna son accord pour le débriefing de la mission.

Chacun raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill omirent de mentionner le flash de la colonne.

« Ah oui, et aussi, Jack et Sam m'ont fait part pendant que j'essayais de traduire mes textes d'une lumière aveuglante qui a semblée jaillir de la colonne. »

Le général se tourna alors vers son second, afin d'obtenir plus de détails sur cette lumière aveuglante.

« Oui, oh, ce n'est rien, il y a dû y avoir une surcharge ou quelque chose dans le genre, rien de bien particulier à déclarer mon général.

-Bien, dans ce cas, rompez SG-1, profitez de ces quelques heures de libre afin de me mettre tout ça par écrit. Vous pouvez disposer.

-A vos ordres mon général. »

L'équipe fut soulagée de ne rien à avoir à raconter de particulier, le rapport en sera moins lourd.

_Ouf, pour une fois que le débriefing ne dure pas des plombes, je commence à avoir la dalle moi._

« Je suis d'accord mon colonel, allons au mess.

-D'accord avec quoi Carter ?

-Eh bien, moi aussi j'ai faim.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais faim.

-Mais si vous l'avez dit. Daniel, le colonel vient de dire qu'il avait faim, n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolé Sam, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

_Sympa de m'écouter Danny Boy._

« Teal'c.

-Je regrette Major Carter, mais il semblerait que Jack O'Neill n'est rien dit à propos d'aller se restaurer.

-Ah vous voyez Carter !

-Mais enfin, je ne suis pas folle ! C'est bien ce que vous voulez, non ? Allez manger ?

-Eh bien oui mais…

-Bon bah alors, allons-y. »_ C'est dingue ça, il se moque de moi ou quoi, depuis hier il dit qu'il n'a rien dit._

« Mais enfin Carter, puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien dit ! »

SG-1 se rendit au mess pour se restaurer. Jack et Sam s'y en allèrent ensemble, laissant Daniel prendre le soin de déposer quelques affaires qu'il avait apporté pour le débriefing et Teal'c s'éloigner dans les couloirs en disant qu'il revenait tout de suite, sans doute allait-il dans ses quartiers…

Arrivée au mess, le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill avançait le long du self-service avec leurs plateaux déjà chargés de leurs entrées et de leurs plats de résistance. Devant le présentoir des desserts, Samantha se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de gelée bleue.

_Oh non, c'est pas juste ça, on rentre tout juste de mission et pas de petit lot de consolation._

« C'est pas grave Carter, il y a plein d'autres desserts, vous avez le choix. »

Samantha, regarda le colonel, comment savait-il qu'elle voulait quelque chose qui n'y était pas ? Oh mais après tout, c'était facile à deviner, elle prenait toujours de la gelée bleue, elle avait dû montrer qu'elle était déçue de ne pas en trouver. Elle se mit à sourire et leva le regard vers son supérieur pour lui répondre quelque chose quand soudain elle s'aperçut que Jack disait sans bouger les lèvres :

_Tant que vous ne me prenez pas le dernier morceau de tarte aux pommes !_

_C'est dingue ça, le colonel n'a pas parlé !_

Samantha avait arrêté d'avancer avec son plateau repas, elle fixait intensément son colonel, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se faisait pas des idées.

_Je rêve ou…_

« Mais si Carter, je vous ai dit qu'il reste plein de desserts! _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ?_ « Carter, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

_Oh bah merde alors, j'entends ce que pense le colonel !_

« Carter, restez poli ! »

_Mais vous aussi colonel, vous entendez ce que je pense !_

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je vous trouve bizarre aujourd'hui Carter, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite après avoir mangé votre repas, et c'est un ordre major.

_Oui effectivement, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin, mais je ne suis pas la seule mon colonel, vous devriez y venir avec moi._

_Mais moi je vais très bien !_

_Colonel, je ne suis pas en train de parler, mais de penser, et vous arrivez à entendre tout ce que je pense._

Le colonel O'Neill releva la tête et fixa le visage de son second.

« Carter, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

_Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées, et moi dans les vôtres, voilà ce que je dis !_

Le colonel changea brusquement de visage et semblait apeuré et surpris. Il fit bien attention de ne pas parler et pensa.

_Carter, vous arrivez à entendre ce que je pense ?!_

_Oui mon colonel, c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis deux minutes!_

_Mais, moi aussi, j'entends ce que vous pensez !... Daniel, vous entendez ce que je pense ?_

_…_

_Teal'c ?_

_…_

_Mon colonel, je crois qu'on est les deux seuls à pouvoir nous entendre penser._

_Mais enfin pourquoi seulement nous deux ?_

_Je crois que ça a un lien avec cet appareil, nous l'avons regardé en même temps…_

**Un petit commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir... je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, c'est encore tout chaud, alors animez-moi un peu ^^.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite des aventures de SG-1, enfin plutôt de Jack et de Carter pour du coup. Bonne lecture.**

Alors que Jack et Sam étaient sur le point de terminer leurs repas,ceci décidèrent de garder leur découverte pour eux et ne dirent rien à Daniel et à Teal'c qui ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué de spécial.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Carter ?_

_Mon colonel, on devrait aller à l'infirmerie et parler de ce qui nous arrive à Janet…._

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Ben, je me disais que ce n'était pas si grave que ça… après tout, Daniel nous a dit que ce machin permettait de communiquer, maintenant on connait ses effets et on sait comment l'utiliser, non ?_

_Mais peut-être que…_

« Je vous trouve bien silencieux aujourd'hui, vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Jack ? Sam ? »

Daniel interrompit le silence peu fréquent qu'il y avait parmi l'équipe au mess.

« Vous êtes un peu absents depuis que nous sommes revenus de P7X983…

-En effet.

-ça va », répondirent en chœur le colonel et le major.

_Sauf qu'on peut lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, mais bon, à part ça… on en a connu des pires !_

« Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, aucun problème. », Ajoutèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Décidément, ces deux-là étaient bien étranges pensait Jackson, _on dirait qu'ils cachent quelque chose_. _Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre eux sur l'autre planète ? Oh mais non Daniel, où vas-tu chercher tout ça, tu le saurais si c'était le cas… Ou alors ils mijotent quelque chose… pourtant c'est l'anniversaire de personne…, _pensait-il dans son coin.

Teal'c aussi avait remarqué qu'ils se comportaient bizarrement… mais peut-être qu'ils étaient simplement fatigués, après tout ils revenaient tous les quatre de mission… lui-même ne disait pas non à une séance de Kelnorim pour se remettre d'aplomb.

_Carter, je propose que l'on garde notre petit secret pour le moment et qu'on aille à l'infirmerie plus tard, si on sent le moindre effet secondaire… si on se rend tous les deux à l'infirmerie maintenant, Daniel et Teal'c vont se poser des questions… on vient de leur dire que tout va bien je vous signale._

_… Mmm, je suis d'accord, pour le moment ça n'a pas l'air « gênant », disons. Je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller me reposer, c'est vrai que ça peut attendre demain._

Comme si Samantha Carter avait (également) entendu les pensées de Daniel, elle s'exprima tout haut.

« La mission que l'on vient de réaliser m'a éprouvé, je pense que je vais rejoindre mes quartiers et me reposer.

-Je vais en faire de même Samantha Carter.

-Eh ben puisque tous les rats quittent le navire, moi aussi.

-Moi je vais poursuivre un peu mes recherches sur cette colonne que nous avons vue sur la planète, j'aimerais savoir quelle civilisation l'a construite et pourquoi ils ont tant voulu la protéger et s'il s'agit d'une technologie quelconque, essayer de voir comment cela fonctionne.

_Nous on sait comment ça fonctionne…_

_Ouais, pas besoin de vieux livres poussiéreux et d'écrits incompréhensibles pour ça !_

« Faites attention Daniel, les manies de travailler sans prendre le temps de se reposer de Carter commence à vous affecter.

_Non mais pour une fois que j'ai décidé de me reposer !_

_Ah bah oui Carter, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne compte pas, d'habitude vous retournez à votre labo travailler sur je ne sais quel projet pour défendre la planète, les Asgards, les Tokras, les..._

_Ça va mon colonel, j'ai compris le message. _Pensa-t-elle en levant le regard sur lui et en lui souriant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Daniel qui se demandait bien ce qu'ils cachaient ces deux-là : _est-il possible qu'il se soit réellement passé quelque chose entre eux sur cette autre planète et qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendu compte Teal'c et lui ?_

« Bon eh bien dans ce cas, reposez-vous bien tous, à demain. »

Daniel partit de son côté, Sam, Teal'c et Jack vers leur chambre respective, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se séparer.

Chacun dans leur chambre, le major Samantha Carter retirait son haut et s'apprêtait à aller dans la salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette quand elle « entendit » brusquement.

_Bon alors, je mets mon caleçon bleu ou bien le noir._

_Mon colonel ?_

_ Oui Carter ?_

_Je voulais vérifier si l'on pouvait communiquer par télépathie même sans être dans la même pièce._

_Eh bien vous voyez, ça fonctionne._

_Oui, je vois mon colonel… _Elle sourit pour elle-même et ajouta quelques secondes plus tard _: Oh euh mon colonel ?_

_Oui Carter ?_

_Mettez le bleu, ça vous va mieux que le noir._

_… _Jack reposa alors son caleçon noir et prit le bleu… _Je viens de me rendre compte que ça peut être très gênant cette histoire de ne pas pouvoir penser quoi que ce soit sans que l'autre ne puisse entendre…_

_Oh, mais voyez les choses de manière différente mon colonel, ça peut être un sérieux avantage pour communiquer entre nous, pendant les missions par exemple… Je me demande si ça fonctionne toujours ou si ça fonctionne jusqu'à une certaine distance. _

_Mouais… bah on fera le test demain si vous voulez bien, je ne suis pas trop d'attaque ce soir pour tester quoi que ce soit... _Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire il lança._ Bon, je vais me doucher et me coucher. Bonne nuit Carter._

_Bonne nuit mon colonel._

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Samantha Carter se lavait les dents, elle entendit le colonel O'Neill chantonner le générique des Simpson. Elle pensait au fait que son supérieur devait sûrement être sous la douche et elle l'imaginait en train de se laver et…

_Carter, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de penser ? Ça devient gênant…_

Samantha Carter se sentit rougir d'un seul coup.

_Oh, pardon mon colonel, je suis désolée. Je vous entendais chanter et…_

_Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'avez pas eu de « mauvaises » pensées. Mais major, ce n'est pas très digne d'un officier envers son supérieur, _la sermonna-t-il gentiment.

_Désolée mon colonel, vous avez raison. Bonne nuit monsieur._

Jack s'amusait de la situation. Il termina de prendre sa douche et se coucha. Pendant ce temps, le major Carter s'allongea dans son lit et éteignit la lumière. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient, leurs pensées mutuelles d'entre le monde réel et le monde du rêve commençaient à divaguer par-ci par-là. Samantha Carter avait l'habitude de rêver que, grâce au colonel O'Neill et la connaissance des Anciens, il l'aidait à avancer dans ses recherches sur le Naquadah. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui sombra la première dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Le colonel O'Neill, arrivé sur Abydos et accompagné du Docteur Jackson et de quelques soldats dont le major Kawalski, assistait à la fête que les Abydoniens avaient organisée en leur honneur. Alors qu'ils mangeaient et que Daniel tentaient de faire la conversation entre les deux peuples, un homme se mit soudain à annoncer quelque chose dans la langue de la communauté. Jack vit alors un groupe de personnes se décaler et laisser de la place devant eux. Un groupe de femmes habillées dans le costume traditionnel de danse réalisaient des mouvements très envoûtants, Jack se sentait comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle, lorsqu'il vit ces femmes se décaler, afin de laisser place à une magnifique créature blonde, qui réalisait une danse du ventre tout en s'approchant de son équipe, peu à peu, de manière sensuelle. Jack avait l'impression d'être tout petit tout à coup, car la femme s'approchait de lui en particulier. Lorsqu'elle se trouva juste devant lui, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se déhanchait, rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux corps. Il entendit alors Daniel murmurer, comme s'ils se trouvaient loin l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient à côté : « C'est vous qu'ils ont choisi Jack, c'est un présent. » Jack entendait en cela que la femme devant lui était un cadeau pour le guerrier qu'il était. Totalement sous le charme, il semblait désireux que la cérémonie se termine et le conduise peu à peu à ce que cette superbe créature envoûtante l'invite à le suivre dans sa tente afin d'être plus dans l'intimité. Il leva les yeux pour contempler la beauté de cette femme, il regarda la forme de son visage, ses cheveux, les courbes parfaites de ses lèvres, son nez si joliment dessiné et plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il le fit, il entendit soudain: _c'est de ça dont rêve le plus grand guerrier Tauri ?_

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait d'un seul coup et reconnaissant la voix de son second, Jack demanda soudain, brisant tout le charme de son rêve : _Quoi?_

Tout l'atmosphère de son rêve s'évapora, la tenue de son major partit en fumée et laissa place à la tenue de militaire qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter en mission, le décor se recomposa peu à peu et se convertit en une base militaire sous-terraine, Jack se trouvait à présent au SGC.

_Non mais alors là Sam, vous dépassez les bornes, vous empiétez sur mes rêves et sur ma vie privée maintenant !_

_Dois-je vous faire remarquer que votre vie privée c'est aussi ma vie privée à l'heure actuelle? _Elle n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'il l'ait appelé « Sam ».

_Oh mais on ne peut même plus rêver tranquillement maintenant ! Alors quoi, on ne peut pas le débrancher cinq minutes ce machin, il faut aussi que l'on soit connecté l'un à l'autre quand on dort ? Demain on va faire le test de la distance, j'irai dormir chez moi, hors de la base, garanti !_

_Ah oui, comme ça vous pourrez continuer de fantasmer sur moi en paix ! _

Samantha Carter se sentait gênée et mal à cause des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre de son colonel, parce qu'il avait l'air furieux contre elle d'être apparue dans son rêve et de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien puisque tout autant que lui, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses pensées pendant son sommeil. Elle était en droit d'être fâchée également parce qu'elle aussi était réveillée à cause des fantasmes du colonel qui commençaient à devenir gênant pour les deux.

Jack n'en voulait absolument pas à Sam de l'avoir réveillé, il était tout simplement très gêné de s'être fait surprendre en train de fantasmer à son égard sans pouvoir le contrôler, comme un adolescent qui aurait eu une réaction gênante sous la ceinture à la vue d'une superbe femme et s'était fait surprendre par celle-ci.

_Jack ! Vous voulez bien arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées s'il vous plait, c'est très gênant !_

_Pardon major !_

En fait Jack était content que Sam soit intervenue assez vite et l'ait empêché d'aller plus loin dans son rêve. Il se rendait compte de la puissance de son nouveau pouvoir.

_Je suis d'accord avec vous mon colonel, demain nous devrions en parler à Janet et essayer de voir comment on pourrait s'en débarrasser._

_Mais je n'ai pas pensé ça !_

_Vous pensiez que c'est une arme puissante._

_Je pensais que c'était un pouvoir puissant, effectivement ça l'est puisque même dans nos rêves, nous sommes toujours en lien télépathique. Vous réalisez tout le potentiel qu'il y a avec ça ?_

_… Non mon colonel._

_Carter, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'ici est le seul endroit au monde où tout est permis ?_

… Samantha n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite, elle craignait que le colonel lui propose d'avoir une relation et d'assouvir tous leurs fantasmes dans leur sommeil. _Mon général, vous savez que la loi de non fraternisation..._

_Mais quelle loi, ici elle ne s'applique pas !_

Sam était tentée de se laisser séduire par la pensée qu'elle avait, Jack le ressentait – ce qui en un sens l'amusait et l'enorgueillissait - mais elle devait résister : s'ils passaient la frontière en rêve, ça rendrait la réalité bien plus difficile à vivre.

_Alors comme ça, il est difficile de résister à ce bon vieux Jack._

Sam se remit à piquer un phare, comme lorsque son colonel l'avait surprise en train de penser à sa main frottant son propre corps de haut en bas à mesure qu'il se lavait sous la douche quelques heures plus tôt…

_Carter, ce n'est pas de ça auquel je faisais référence, ce n'est pas ce qui me venait à l'esprit – mais à bien y réfléchir en fait, c'est une idée qui mérite mûre réflexion ! -_ Il sentit alors que Sam riait intérieurement, elle se détendait – _Non, Sam, je me disais que, puisque toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir ce qu'on pense, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour… embêter un peu Daniel !_

**C'est devenu une habitude de penser à vouloir taquiner un peu Daniel, vous ne trouvez pas? C'est vrai aussi que ce serait plus délicat d'embêter Teal'c. Laissez-moi des petites reviews s'il vous plait ^^.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici la suite des aventures de SG1... Continuez de commenter, ça me motive drôlement!**

Dans leur rêve commun, Jack O'Neill passait son temps à faire des petites blagues de gosse à Daniel : le major le laissait faire tout d'abord, à quoi bon participer s'il s'en sortait très bien tout seul ? Jack insistait pour qu'elle lui donne des idées et qu'elle détourne l'attention de Daniel pendant qu'il faisait ses mauvais coups. Il voulait qu'elle participe. Peu à peu, Sam se laissait tenter, plus qu'embêter Daniel, elle avait envie d'être complice avec son colonel. Elle se prit donc au jeu, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et ce n'était que des blagues de gosse.

-Allez, laissez-vous aller Carter, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser dans cette base.

-Mon colonel, vous ne trouvez pas que ces blagues sont un peu démodées ?

-Démodées ? Alors quoi, il y a une époque pour faire des blagues ? Mes blagues ne sont plus à la mode ?

Le major Carter se mit à sourire, son colonel semblait surpris par sa réponse, il avait relevé les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

-… Vous vous êtes déjà amusé il me semble quand il y a eu la boucle temporelle.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais c'était différent.

-Différent en quoi ?

-… J'étais avec Teal'c !

-Teal'c ne sait-il pas s'amuser et faire des blagues ?

-Carter… on parle de Teal'c !

-Oui, bon… Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-… Oh, rien de spécialement original, nous avons joué au golf à travers la porte, j'ai fait du vélo, de la poterie_… je vous ai embrassé…_

Alors que Samantha Carter était en train de sourire en pensant à la partie de golf à travers le Stargate, elle changea brusquement d'expression et semblait outrée.

-Quoi ? Vous m'avez quoi ?

-Je déteste cette machine ! J'oublie toujours que je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose sans que vous n'en soyez témoin.

Devant le mutisme d'O'Neill et le fait qu'il fasse comme si l'embrasser à son insu était sans importance, la colère du major Carter commença à monter.

-Vous m'avez embrassé ?! Et vous avez fait quoi d'autre ?!

-Rien Carter, je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait d'autre, je ne me serais jamais permis d'aller plus loin.

-Mais c'est pour ça que vous me regardiez de cette façon dans le mess ! J'ai cru que vous alliez me dévorer ! Vous ne manquez vraiment pas d'air !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation, j'avais envie de voir si…

-Si quoi ?!

-… Si vous alliez répondre à mon baiser.

-…

Samantha devint livide et restait sans voix, d'un seul coup elle craignit ce que Jack s'apprêtait à lui confirmer.

-Et je vous ai embrassé c'est vrai, mais vous m'avez répondu. Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé alors que vous le pouviez, vous en aviez envie aussi.

Face à la réaction probable qu'elle pensait avoir eu et à ses sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre, elle choisit de feindre la colère contre le colonel. En fait, Samantha était vraiment gênée car elle savait que ce que disait le colonel était vrai.

-Je suis bien obligée de vous croire puisque je ne m'en souviendrai jamais !

Elle ne pouvait cacher ni ses sentiments, ni ses pensées, O'Neill lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ayant toutes les clés pour comprendre et interpréter ses réactions. Il finit par dire :

-Je suis désolé Carter, vraiment. S'il y a une prochaine fois, je vous assure que je ferai en sorte que vous vous en rappeliez…

- Et modeste avec ça, non mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

-Répondez franchement Carter, si vous étiez bloquée pendant des mois dans une boucle temporelle, à revivre tous les jours la même chose, sachant que tout ce que vous ferez ce jour-là n'aura aucune conséquence sur le jour suivant puisque le jour suivant n'existe plus et sans savoir si le cours du temps va reprendre son rythme normal un jour, vous n'auriez pas envie de faire quelque chose dont vous rêvez depuis longtemps pour voir quel effet ça fait ? Faire exploser un soleil, manger tout ce que vous voulez sans crainte d'être malade ou de gagner du poids… _m'embrasser…_

Sam qui semblait faussement fâchée pour ce qu'avait osé faire son ami se mit à penser sérieusement à cette question. Elle essaya de se mettre dans le même contexte. Elle devait reconnaître que peut-être elle-même…

-Ah ! Vous voyez !

Devant la mine de son major qui semblait se calmer, le colonel ajouta :

-Carter, je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai mal agi, jusqu'à présent j'avais la conscience relativement tranquille parce que j'étais le seul à savoir mais maintenant que vous le savez aussi, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas bien.

-Teal'c ne le sait pas ?

-Non. J'ai fait ça juste avant de recommencer une boucle temporelle, il n'était pas présent avec moi à ce moment-là.

Les deux restèrent muets un moment, puis Jack se souvint comment lui était venu cette idée. Avec l'idée de relancer le projet d'embêter Daniel et donc de changer de sujet, il ajouta alors…

-Vous savez Sam, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés coincés Teal'c et moi dans la boucle temporelle, Daniel nous a suggéré de profiter de la situation, puisque personne ne se souviendrait de ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas mon idée à la base…

Incapable d'être fâchée plus longtemps contre son colonel, Carter agita la tête et dit :

-… Bon, laissons ça de côté pour le moment, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

Il était clair que cette nuit, il valait mieux mettre tout de côté : laisser Carter se calmer pour avaler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne pas faire de blagues à Daniel… de toute façon, sans la complicité de Carter, il n'en avait pas envie…

Il fallut une nuit ou deux pour que Samantha Carter digère ce qu'elle avait appris et après s'être rendue compte qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas le genre au colonel d'avoir ce genre d'idée, elle se convint que c'était en partie à cause de Daniel. Bien décidée à lui faire payer cette idée tordue, elle s'était décidée à être pleinement complice du colonel O'Neill pour mettre au point leur petite blague, non plus dans le rêve mais dans la réalité, car rêver qu'on embête quelqu'un ce n'est pas vraiment l'embêter! Imaginer les réactions de Daniel ne suffisait pas aux deux membres de SG-1.

En écoutant O'Neill proposer des idées, elle découvrait à quel point son supérieur avait gardé un esprit enfant: il ne pensait qu'à faire des blagues de scouts, comme c'était le cas dans leur rêve commun : faire son lit en portefeuille, mettre un seau d'eau au dessus de la porte de son bureau, coller ses livres sur la table où il travaille, effacer son tableau de traduction et dessiner une belle petite représentation de lui-même à la place.

Le major Carter fit prendre conscience à son colonel que ce serait plus drôle s'ils arrivaient à faire une blague de plus longue durée, quelque chose de plus fin et de plus subtile, qui demanderait une collaboration égale d'eux deux. Ils avaient ri, oui – surtout O'Neill – mais ça n'avait seulement duré qu'un tout petit moment, le temps que Daniel se rende compte qu'il était trempé, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ses livres ou encore qu'il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son lit... et pour cause !

Décidés, tous les deux, de se « venger » de toutes ces petites fois où Daniel se mêlait de ce qui ne le regarde pas entre eux, ils optèrent pour lui faire croire des choses dans la réalité… Sachant que Daniel travaillait sur la traduction des textes expliquant à quoi servait la machine et comment elle fonctionnait, ils pensaient lui faire « gagner » du temps. Au fond, l'idée du colonel était surtout de gagner du temps pour son major, afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur petit avantage de pouvoir communiquer ensemble sans que personne d'autre ne le sache. Il aimait bien être en contact continu avec la jeune femme, il commençait même à s'habituer à cette présence permanente en lui, et ça lui faisait du bien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi accompagné.

Ils choisirent de garder le moment de dormir pour faire leur « briefing » comme s'était plu à l'appeler Samantha Carter. L'idée était de mettre au point leur stratégie ensemble alors que personne ne pouvait les déranger, ni les surprendre. Mais ils devaient faire vite, car Daniel et Teal'c trouvaient que les deux avaient un comportement étrange depuis deux ou trois jours. Malgré leurs efforts pour essayer de se comporter de manière naturelle, ils ne pouvaient empêcher d'être plus silencieux que d'habitude, ayant pris l'habitude de parler entre eux par télépathie. Ils semblaient distants dû au fait qu'ils se parlaient moins, et à la fois plus proches puisque les deux autres membres de SG1 pouvaient détecter des échanges : des regards, des sourires…

_Mon colonel, vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?_

_Et comment ! Je vois déjà Danny Boy tout excité à l'idée d'avoir découvert comment marche cette fichue machine qu'on a trouvée !_

_D'accord, mais on y va un peu fort, non ? Vous faire passer vous pour moi et moi pour vous…_

_Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez changé d'avis Carter ?!_

_Non, mon colonel._

_Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Il va falloir que j'apprenne votre manière de vous comporter et vous la mienne, on a toutes nos nuits pour ça._

Samantha Carter se mit à rougir à l'idée de passer ses nuits avec Jack O'Neill.

_Carter, vous me comprenez quand je parle de passer nos nuits ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Euh, oui mon colonel, bien sûr._

Jack s'amusait de la gêne de Carter, la sentir intimidée comme une adolescente chaque fois que planait cette petite idée qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux avait quelque chose d'excitant, autant pour lui que pour elle, car il savait qu'elle aussi s'en amusait au fond. Ils pouvaient jouer au chat et à la souris bien plus souvent comme ils se plaisaient à le faire d'habitude en mission.

_Il faut qu'on utilise nos nuits de sommeil à nous connaître plus en profondeur, afin que notre plan fonctionne. Daniel me connait bien, si on veut pousser la supercherie, il ne faut pas qu'il ait le moindre doute sur nos identités respectives._

_Mais mon colonel, vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de nos pensées, de nos souvenirs, de nos connaissances, mais aussi de notre manière de nous comporter, de nos mimiques, de tous ces petits détails qui font que nous sommes nous._

_C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître pendant qu'on dort !_

Faire croire à Daniel que Jack O'Neill était dans le corps de Samantha Carter et que Samantha Carter était dans le corps de Jack O'Neill… facile me direz-vous !

L'équipe SG-1 n'était pas encore repartie en mission, Daniel avait besoin de temps pour traduire les textes qu'ils avaient trouvés sur la planète et l'avait fait savoir au Général Hammond. Il avait d'abord classé ses photos dans l'ordre, puis les avait imprimées en A3, un format relativement grand afin de pouvoir traduire ses textes sans devoir faire des zooms continuellement sur son écran d'ordinateur… Les impressions serviraient également à faire la démonstration en salle de briefing, comme il se plaisait à le faire, malgré le fait qu'à chaque fois, tout le monde lui demandait « venez-en au fait Docteur Jackson. » Daniel trouvait toujours ça passionnant et excitant d'avoir le privilège de contempler des vestiges ayant des milliers d'années, en tant qu'archéologue/linguiste c'était une chance inestimable de faire partie du projet de la porte des étoiles… De plus, toutes ses théories sur les pyramides s'étaient avérées vraies, même si son livre ne se vendait pas et que la plupart des scientifiques et des chercheurs le prenaient pour un illuminé, lui savait qu'il avait raison. Faire partie de SG-1 représentait la chance de pouvoir continuer à développer ses théories, même si depuis qu'il était à Cheyenne Mountain, toutes ses recherches étaient devenues top secrète. Il ne pouvait donc écrire aucun autre livre révélant la vérité sur les mondes parallèles, le voyage dans le temps, etc. mais son savoir lui suffisait. En tant que principal explorateur expert en archéologie dans la base, il se devait d'être ultra compétent, et passait tout son temps libre à déchiffrer des textes et à tenter de comprendre la culture de la nouvelle planète qu'ils exploraient.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Daniel avait remarqué rapidement que l'équipe était plus silencieuse… Jack et Sam ne parlaient que très rarement, comme si une gêne existait entre eux… Le plus étrange était qu'ils restaient silencieux comme un couple qui s'était disputé mais semblaient ne pas être en froid, bien au contraire. Quelque chose était arrivée sur cette planète, et Daniel espérait bien se retrouver avec son ami Jack en privé afin de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de P7X983 : « Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Sam ? ».

Autre fait étrange, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Daniel trouvait que Sam et Jack dormaient plus que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose les fatiguait… il avait envisagé en parler avec le docteur Fraiser mais attendait encore de voir comment ça évoluait : il ne voulait pas alarmer tout le monde pour rien…

**Même moi je me demande ce qu'il va se passer... soyez patients pour la suite elle n'est pas encore rédigée. Si vous avez des idées, bien que je sache dans les grandes lignes où je veux emmener l'histoire, vous pouvez me les faire parvenir par MP (pour éviter les spoilers), ça me fera plaisir ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, tout chaud, il sort du four, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma recette! ^^**

Les changements ? Oh, presque rien, juste que d'un seul coup, Jack devait être incollable en astrophysique et Sam en « famille Simpson », Jack devait adopter les mimiques de Sam, et vice-versa. En fait, sur ce point, ça ne leur paraissait pas très difficile, car tous les deux étaient spectateurs des réactions de l'autre, ils connaissaient les tics que l'autre faisait mieux qu'eux-mêmes, le tout était de réussir à reproduire le geste.

-Quand vous êtes relax, mon colonel, vous avez tendance à marcher et à parler avec les mains dans les poches, comme ça.

Surpris, Jack leva les deux sourcils et se mit à dandiner de gauche à droite.

-Ah oui, et ça c'est la réaction que vous avez quand vous êtes étonnés.

-Je ne cache pas tant mes émotions que ça finalement, je croyais être plus discret.

-En fait vous êtes plus discret sur vos sentiments envers les gens… prenez Daniel par exemple, c'est votre meilleur ami, mais vous êtes toujours en train de l'embêter d'une manière ou d'une autre… Quelqu'un qui ne vous connaîtrait pas pourrait croire que vous avez quelque chose contre les scientifiques.

-J'ai rien contre les scientifiques ! Ce sont les médecins que je n'aime pas, ils vous trouvent toujours quelque chose, même quand il n'y a pas grand chose.

-Ça c'est parce que nous devons faire une visite médicale par mesure de sécurité à chaque visite sur une planète que nous faisons…

-M'enfin me donner tant de médicaments pour guérir une simple toux…

-Oui mon colonel, nous devons rester opérationnels quoiqu'il advienne, et nous devons être sains lorsque nous franchissons la porte des étoiles, afin d'éviter de propager une maladie terrienne qui pourrait être bénigne pour nous et très virulente sur une autre planète.

-Ah ça c'est quelque chose que je dois faire pour me faire passer pour vous.

-Quoi, monsieur ?

-S'il vous plait Carter, appelons-nous Jack et Sam, vous voulez bien ? ça facilitera les choses pour nos entretiens nocturnes… je parlais de cette manie que vous avez de toujours devoir trouver une explication rationnelle pour chaque chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il est impossible de vous mettre en colère, vous trouvez toujours le moyen de comprendre les choses ou les gens.

-Les choses, je l'admets, mais les gens… parfois il y a des choses qui me mettent hors de moi.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Notre rencontre !

-… Je vous demande pardon ?

-Eh bien oui, la façon que vous avez eu de vous croire supérieur à moi parce que vous êtes un homme !

-Ah… ça… je suis désolé Sam, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Très souvent sur les planètes que nous visitons, la femme est en position d'infériorité dans la société par rapport à l'homme, elles doivent porter des vêtements traditionnelles et ont plus de rituels à respecter que les hommes : rester à l'écart, ne pas donner son avis sur les choses importantes pour le peuple, rester à la maison pour protéger les enfants, vous avez remarqué ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… mais c'est parce que la plupart du temps nous rencontrons des civilisations moins évoluées que la nôtre et dans ce cas, la religion, les croyances font que la femme a un rôle plus soumis… n'oublions pas que beaucoup de civilisations que nous rencontrons ont sont originaires de la Terre et ont franchi la porte des étoiles pour conquérir d'autres territoires, l'histoire d'Adam et Eve a marqué la galaxie.

Jack sourit à Samantha et ajouta :

-Comment vous trouvez mon argumentation ? Pas mal, hein ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'essayais de vous imiter Sam, d'argumenter comme vous le faites.

-Oh… alors oui dans ce cas, ça va. Mais en ce qui concerne les défenses linguistiques, culturelles et religieuses, ce serait plutôt Daniel qui donnerait son avis et expliquerait les choses telles que vous l'avez fait.

-Qu'auriez-vous dit dans la même situation ?

-Je n'aurais rien dit, j'interviens plus…

Jack interrompit la jeune femme, sûr cette fois de ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Quand il s'agit d'un sujet scientifique, qui demande une explication plus cartésienne et logique. Vous êtes plus à l'aise en science, lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'astrophysique, d'astronomie, de physique, de chimie, de nucléaire, de fusion, de génétique, d'engins extraterrestres, d'appareils de pilotage, d'armes.

Sam ne dit rien et sourit, elle n'aurait pas autant énuméré de choses mais c'est plus ou moins ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et Jack l'avait entendu penser, il sentait qu'elle le félicitait au fond d'elle. Il était content d'avoir réussi à imiter son major. Les deux se regardaient en silence, le sourire aux lèvres, l'ambiance devenant peu à peu pesante, surtout que chacun pouvait entendre ce que pensait l'autre. Ils se plurent à penser la même chose et à avoir la même réaction, chacun regardant avec envie les lèvres de l'autre, une envie de…

-Brrrrrr (Jack fit semblant de tousser pour mettre fin à ces pensées qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir)… Faites voir Sam, montrez-moi la tête que fait le colonel O'Neill quand il est surpris ?

Samantha Carter s'efforça de relever les sourcils, le geste était maladroit car elle ne pouvait pas se voir. En la regardant faire des grimaces, Jack sourit, il se rendit compte très vite qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider lui-même sur ce point, ne sachant pas très exactement quel grimace il faisait lui-même. Il leur fallait un miroir afin de s'entraîner. Sam déformait exagérément son visage afin d'obtenir très exactement le geste approprié. Au bout de quelques minutes que Jack l'observait, elle réussit à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant : Oui c'était comme ça que Jack O'Neill relevait les arcades, en plissant légèrement les sourcils, comme quand on a l'air triste...

Je ne suis pas triste Sam.

Je sais, mais c'est le geste que vous faites juste après avoir relevé les sourcils.

Il était fasciné de voir à quel point Sam connaissait bien ses gestes, elle était observatrice. Sans nul doute si Samantha Carter n'avait pas réussi à faire une carrière dans l'armée, elle aurait pu en faire une dans l'imitation car elle était douée. Lui au contraire était maladroit, il avait tendance à exagérer les gestes : il pensa alors qu'il aurait pu être un très bon clown. Sam se mit à rire aux pensées de son colonel. Il commença à ricaner à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh rien mon colonel, je vous ai vu avec un maquillage de clown et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle.

-Normal si je suis un clown.

-Oui…

Cette réunion nocturne avait l'art de leur plaire, ils se découvraient. Sam n'avait jamais pensé que le colonel O'Neill pouvait avoir des pensées aussi fantaisistes et positives, elle le voyait plus sérieux, tel qu'un militaire au gradé comme il l'était devait l'être.

-Je ne prends pas trop les choses au sérieux. Après avoir sauvé le monde une petite dizaine de fois déjà, j'essaie de relativiser les choses, je me dis qu'il faut être positif et ne pas se prendre la tête avec des choses futiles. J'ai changé, je crois…

-Moi aussi j'ai changé, savoir que nous sommes passés à deux doigts d'une catastrophe planétaire à plusieurs reprises et aussi que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir agir pour la défense de notre planète, je dois dire que ça me fait prendre conscience de l'importance de nos recherches en matière de technologies et d'armements, et je me sens responsable des avancées dans ce domaine…

-Tout le poids ne repose pas sur vos épaules Sam.

-Rares sont les scientifiques experts en matériel extraterrestre dans notre base, et je suis responsable dans ce domaine, je me dois de pousser les recherches dans le domaine de la défense, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'experte en astrophysique.

-Je sais que vous prenez votre travail à cœur, et je vous comprends… j'espère seulement que vous ne passez pas à côté de choses que vous souhaiteriez faire sous prétexte qu'il faut avancer vite dans les recherches sur le Naquadah par exemple.

-J'aime ce que je fais, ça me passionne. Ça m'a toujours passionné, mais aujourd'hui je sens le réel besoin de mon travail, il a un but concret.

-Moi aussi, la défense de la planète est ma priorité numéro un, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller à la pêche le week-end et de voir des épisodes des Simpsons !

Sam sourit de nouveau, elle savait que le colonel était le premier à risquer sa vie pour sauver celles des autres, et au fond, il avait raison, ils devaient bien admettre que tout le SGC, sous le contrôle du Général Hammond, chef juste et respectueux, se donnait à fond pour préserver la planète et ses habitants, ainsi que la plupart des planètes où ses équipes voyageaient, et ce dans le but de se faire plus d'alliés pour pouvoir un jour lutter tous ensemble contre la menace Goa'uld qui sévissait au quatre coin de la galaxie : les Tokras, les Jaffas, les Nox, les Asgards... tant de civilisations qui survivaient en partie grâce à leurs interventions. Ils avaient le droit de se reposer de temps en temps, ils le méritaient bien tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Le matin arriva très vite, le temps semblait passer plus rapidement dans le monde des rêves… lorsqu'il vint le moment de se réveiller et de se lever, Jack et Sam le firent en même temps.

_Bien dormi Carter ?_

_Oui monsieur, et vous mon colonel ?_

_Pas mal. Nous continuerons notre discussion ce soir, le devoir nous appelle._

Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà sortis de leurs quartiers et les attendaient au mess pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. En attendant que Sam et Jack ne viennent les rejoindre – ce qui ne saurait tarder puisqu'ils faisaient déjà la queue avec leur plateau repas et étaient sur le point de terminer – Daniel s'adressa à Teal'c en se penchant vers lui, pour que personne d'autre n'entende:

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Jack et Sam dorment beaucoup depuis qu'ils sont revenus de P7X-983 ?

-Le colonel O'Neill dort toujours plus que nous, vous le savez Daniel Jackson, mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du major Carter de rester au lit jusqu'à si tard, normalement à cette heure elle est déjà en train de travailler dans son bureau et nous devons lui rappeler en passant à côté qu'elle doit venir prendre le petit-déjeuner, afin de ne pas passer à côté d'un repas.

Jack et Sam s'avançaient maintenant devant le présentoir des desserts

_Si j'étais vous Carter, je prendrais cette jolie petite gelée bleue qui me tend les bras._

_Quand pensez-vous commencer à faire croire à Daniel que nous avons inversé nos corps ? Si ça dure trop longtemps, il va trouver ça curieux : pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas été affectés plus tôt, sitôt rentrés de mission ?_

_Eh bien pour répondre à votre première question major, nous allons finir de faire connaissance dès cette nuit, vous avez raison sur l'autre point, nous ne serons plus crédible si nous mettons trop de temps à développer un effet secondaire au voyage… Et pour expliquer le cas, j'ai pensé faire croire que nous avons été contagionnés par une chose de cette planète, comme une sorte d'allergie ou quelque chose de ce goût là et nous avons mis quelques jours à la développer, comme une maladie qui met du temps à se déclarer, le temps que les microbes se forment…_

_D'accord, mais s'il s'agit d'une forme d'allergie, pourquoi Daniel qui est le premier à attraper toute sorte d'allergies lorsqu'il voyage n'a pas été affecté, ni Teal'c._

_Eh bien disons que c'est comme lorsque vous m'avez littéralement sauté au cou lorsque vous avez été infecté par la maladie des hommes des cavernes, Daniel était immunisé par les anti-allergique qu'il prend constamment et Teal'c, l'excuse habituelle, son symbiote l'a protégé, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose ce machin-là !_

Sam se mit à rire, comme ça, sans raison alors que Daniel les observait, quelle curieuse réaction, et Jack qui ne semblait pas étonné par la chose... mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait bon sang ! Tous les deux paraissaient s'être levés du bon pied, ce qui l'intriguait bien entendu. En fait ce silence, cette manière de réagir, le fait qu'ils arrivaient en retard par rapport à l'heure ordinaire de Samantha et en même temps, tout ça laissait porter à croire qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble…

S'il savait à quel point il avait raison ! Ils passaient bien leurs nuits ensemble, mais aucune caméra au monde n'était capable de filmer ce qu'il se passait. Curieusement, Daniel demanda, comme s'il avait pu entendre lui aussi les pensées du narrateur…

-Teal'c, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de contourner le système de sécurité et de leurrer les caméras de surveillance ?

-Daniel Jackson ? Avez-vous l'intention de faire quelque chose à l'encontre du règlement ?

-Non, bien sûr, je me posais seulement la question… un militaire qui a fait partie des forces spéciales pendant plusieurs années doit savoir comment faire pour détourner des caméras de surveillance…

-Daniel Jackson, êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ce matin ? Voulez-vous que je contacte pour vous le docteur Fraiser ? Il semblerait que depuis que nous sommes rentrés de cette mission P7X983, vous soyez atteint d'attaques paranoïaques.

-Non, je vous remercie Teal'c, ça va très bien.

Les deux militaires de SG1 s'approchèrent enfin de la table qui les attendait et s'assirent à leur place respective. Ils saluèrent leurs co-équipiers avec le sourire et leur demanda comment ils avaient passé la nuit.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

-Moi aussi.

-Et vous ?

-Très bien, merci.

Jack et Sam avaient répondu en même temps, la même phrase, mais Daniel garderait dorénavant ses remarques pour lui, il n'avait pas envie que Teal'c fasse appel au Docteur Fraiser comme il venait de lui suggérer !

**La suite dès que je serai inspirée et que je prendrai le temps de l'écrire... j'écris également pour CSI alors patience s'il vous plait... mais je vais l'écrire, ça je le garantis!**


End file.
